Diablo: Following the Wanderer
by Combine2445
Summary: Five heroes set out on a journey to follow the Dark wanderer, and everywhere he passes demons come in his wake. Can these five heroes finally catch up to him? Or has something Dark and Sinister turned him into something more vile...
1. Chapter 1

In a small landscape of the wilderness, there was a camp. It was nighttime, getting close to midnight. Most of the figures in the camp that were still milling around were either the rogues themselves, or the other five figures that were sitting on a log around the campfire.

One of the figures was a necromancer, he had long white hair, but didn't look old at all. No, he was actually quite young, Around 30. He wore simple clothing, with a leather jacket, and a white undershirt, along with leather pants and black boots.

To the necromancers right, was a Barbarian. He wore a skirt, with black boots as well, one long ponytail, and blue tattoos on his face. He was busy sharpening a axe that he had in his hand.

To the left of the necromancer, there was a amazon, who didn't seem to happy with their predicament at all. She was staring off into space, a angered look on her face. Of course, that was normal for amazons when around other people.

Next to the Barbarian, was a Sorceress, no one knew where she came from, but she wore a simple skirt with a loincloth and green shirt, with a small staff.

Next to the barbarian was a Paladin of Zakarum. Who was also just wearing normal clothing, and had a sword sitting next to him on the log. He had some hair, and was of darker skin color than the others there.

After a few long minutes of them just sitting there, no talk happening, the amazon finally spoke up.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all..," and everyone sitting on the logs eyed her.

The necromancer then replied. "I don't think any of us like this... As all of you know, we came here because this...So called "dark wanderer" had passed through, and all of a sudden demons started filling the countryside, as he went eastward. Our main goal should be to find this Dark Wanderer."

"Not to mention the fact that the rogues main monastery fell after he passed through after all. This camp was to be a scouting post, but now its become filled to the brim with refugee rouges..," the paladin then replied.

A few long minutes past as everyone prepared themselves for what they had to go through to actually find this so called "Dark Wanderer" and then the sorcerer spoke up.

"You realize that what we want to do...is like madness, right?" she asked them, which seemed to them all a serious question. "Its not like we are going to be able to just waltz right towards him and figure out whats going on. As you all know, he is literally a month ahead of us continuing eastward. Likely going to Lut Gholein next."

The barbarian, the one who had been sharpening his axe for the last few hours suddenly stopped, and everyone looked to him, afraid of what he might say as he didn't say anything during the period of sharpening.

"Aye. That may be so. But I'm not sure if we are going to get there. As you all know, shortly after the monastery was overrun by demons, the pass to Lut Gholein was closed. We will have to cleanse the monastery to ACTUALLY get there."

A grim silence filled them all, of course this was nothing knew to them. And even worse, they were barely skilled adventurers, literally just came here and met up along the way, they barely even knew how to cast spells or enchantments. The only thing they did have was their equipment, which did that for them of course.

The necromancer put his hands over the fire, and laughed to himself. The others gave him a questionable look.

"We will get stronger, the more demons we slay of course. This won't be easy, and it will take time...Especially if the lesser evil herself is there...," his voice trailed off.

Everyone that heard the tails knew it must be true, looking at the state the wilderness was in. the Maiden of Anguish herself, Andariel, a horrible succubus claimed the Monastery for herself after the wanderer had left. And this was bad news. There was only four lesser evils, and she just so happened to be one of them.

The amazon got up, showing her long slender legs that led up to the loincloth that was red.

"We shouldn't worry about this for now, for now we should all get some sleep."

And with that, they put out the fire and started slowly moving to their own tents. A few rogues watched nearby and regarded the adventurers with curious eyes.

"You don't really think they could do it...do you?"

"I don't know Amelia, I really don't."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone began to prepare for the road ahead of them. It was a long way to the Rouge monastery, and would take a long time to get there. The group that consisted of the Necromancer, Paladin, Barbarian, Amazon, and the Sorceress went to the High priestess.

"There is a den of evil, not far from here that has been taken up by the demons. It would do us some good if you would cleanse that place for us, as they are so close to our camp. Return to me once its done, and I will have a reward for you adventurers."

Of course, none of them could just turn down a reward. So they all said yes to the offer, and stood in front of the rogue gate, which led out to a bridge, over water, and onto green forest grass on the other side.

They crossed the river, which was quite calming to the mind with the way the running water sounded. And as soon as they landed on the other side, the necromancer spoke up.

"All who oppose us, beware..." he said, with a chuckle, and after that they all laughed. How could such a small band of them oppose so many demons and win? The only way to find out was to continue, and hope that they would eventually make it to the Monastery.

Luckily for them, they all had a bit of combat training. The necromancer, who was named Tex stood back as he waited for the others to start killing the red beasts, which were called fallen. The fallen were a humanoid species, that was ONCE human themselves actually, but had a curse put on them and become demon slaves.

The Amazon, who was named Fiona noticed this, and looked at him. "Are you going to help us or just stand there?"

Tex started to chuckle. "Oh none of you truly know the powers of necromancy, do you? I will help in my own way. Just get to it, and I will be close behind."

The barbarian, who was shrouded in mystery, as well as being named Kregar, just grunted. All he knew of necromancers were that they were weak, but apparently held some sort of great magical power that could wipe out armies. From the display Tex was already showing, he knew this to not be true.

They all stood back and looked at Kregar expectantly. Obviously waiting for him to be the first to take action against the red beasts first. Kregar just gave a inward sigh and walked up to one of the creatures, who immediately screamed as he saw the barbarian, running a short distance away from him.

Though, the creature had drawn more to him from screaming, and at least a dozen more came towards the lone beast. As it had its back to Kregar, he just hefted his axe and cut off its head. The other beasts, froze in terror to see such a horrible act done to one of their own, and charged at Kregar.

Kregar began to get ready as the other heroes stepped beside him, but he jumped back when a skeleton rose into the place of where the corpse was a minute ago. All eyes turned towards Tex.

"I told you guys I would help you in my own way, didn't I?" And with that he just gave a wink of satisfaction.

The other dozen were to die quick, as the skeleton charged at them and started hacking away at the nearest one, which Tex followed the skeleton. The sorceress began flinging firebolts at any fallen that came near her. The amazon rushed the nearest one to her, and started jabbing it quickly with her javelin, which only took a few hits to actually kill the thing. Meanwhile, the Barbarian was killing them all efficiently with one swing to the head. The paladin just stabbed them with his sword, which eventually killed them.

It wasn't long before a pile of bodies just gathered there, and they all looked at each other.

The paladin, who was named Jones, spoke up. "Well, that was a lot easier than I expected from a horde of the beasts. It can't be much harder, can it? I mean we just killed them all easy."

"Just because this horde didn't pose a problem doesn't mean anything, Jones. I've heard tales that the further we get to the Monastery, the more demons and the worse they get we will find." said Lily, the Sorceress.

Not a second after she said that, another skeleton rose into place of one of the corpses on the pile, and now Tex had two skeletons shambling around him, in a defensive stance to protect their master.

"Like you all said, we will get more powerful as we go on, so it won't be that big of a deal later on you see." Tex just said simply, and pointed off into the distance of where he thought they should go next. Kregar said nothing, as he was just a silent type of Barbarian. Following the others was his own thing, and doing a lot of damage was his too.

Several hordes of minions later, the necromancer had four skeletons walking around him, and the others had also grown in strength. They had also all gotten quilted armor, as they needed some sort of protection. They also had gotten sashes, so they at least could carry more healing potions. They had no other equipment of course, as they wouldn't find good quality on these "Fallen".

They stood in the mouth of a cave, which looked to be the Den of Evil, judged on the drawings which were outside of it, as well as a sign or two.

"Well this is it, our first hero quest. I'm excited, are you guys excited?" said Lily happily. She always had the energy to do everything all the time, sometimes even outpacing the others. She was tiring as well, since she was always so energized while the others were kind of just walking along. They all nodded and just walked in, and they met a large horde of demons inside of the den.

Fallen were running rampant all over the place, like they owned it. There were also several Shamans, which were sort of like the Fallen generals. Every time a Fallen would die they would just resurrect it, of course Tex's skeletons weren't smart so they wouldn't just go for the Shamans, but luckily he was there and so was the other great heroes.

"What is that?!" Fiona screamed. She was looking at a 15 foot tall mass of muscle, which only described by a few rogues in camp as Gargantuans. And they definitely were Gargantuan. Covered in fur, they were almost hard to make out of the shadows. The only thing you could see clearly were the hands, feet, and head, which weren't covered in hair. It took all of the skeletons to successfully fell one, but fell quicker to the heroes that attacked them.

Before long they ran into a few zombies, which were like animated corpses, just shambling here and there. Someone actually needed to be within touching distance for it to notice them and attack them.

They all eventually reached the back of the cave, where there were many fallen, even more then normal, to which all the heroes groaned, as they were annoying. So were the Shamans that resurrected them, and a group of zombies, which one of them shone bright blue. Tex was very interested in this, so as the skeletons fought around him he took notes down as he looked at it.

"What are you doing there, Tex?" grumbled Kregar, who could see Tex was looking at it, with a almost ethereal sight. Tex was a master of creatures of the dead, so he could see what properties some of them had, and even figure out their names, which none of the adventurers could understand.

"His name is Corpsefire. He can hit you with spectral hit, which has a random elemental effect. And hes tougher than most zombies. So we will need to all focus on him for him to fall, of course."

To this all their jaws dropped, except for Tex. The way he could tell who the monsters were and what they could do was astounding. They didn't know if it would work on only undead or not, but they guessed on this adventure they would soon find out.

After killing several of the zombies, they all focused on corpsefire, who brutally hurt Kregar. After the zombie died, he exploded, which killed two of Tex's skeletons, as well as hurting Kregar even further, and Fiona

"Damn, that hurts doesn't it?" said Fiona to Kregar, as they sat on a rock drinking a health potion. The others decided to give them a break, but they were all planning things to do after the den was cleared. Eventually, a Fallen came over, and got killed by a Angry Kregar. At that point, light finally shone through the cracks in the den.

"Guess that means that the Den of Evil has been cleared, yeah?" Jones remarked.

"Indeed. I say we clear the rest of the Blood Moor so that our home base will be secure, then we head back to Akara to see about that reward." and just like that, Tex was the first one out of the cave.

 _Several hours later..._

They all walked into camp, which Tex had four skeletons once more, and a Golem. All of them had learned skills like zeal and jump, which was quite handy. They walked over to Akara's tent and she came out of it.

"Thank you for cleansing the Den of Evil" she smiled happily. "Just for doing that, I will each train you a skill of your choice...but first, we have more news that we should all go over..." and with that she had a frown on her face. Her eyes were out of place, but that was because she was blind. She motioned them into her tent, which was where Kashya waited for them.


End file.
